The primary goals of the research proposed are to improve medical care, prolong patient survival with optimal achievement in quality of life, and rapidly assimilate data from clinical trials performed within the framework of the efforts of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. Our approach to patient care is enhanced by extensive and organized involvement in additional disciplines; such cooperation is designed to provide patients with neoplastic disease the most promising therapy available. Although we are new members to the Eastern Group, our ultimate contribution can best be anticipated by reflecting on our past record in the Southeastern Cancer Study Group: Indiana University led the SECSG in the accrual of patients on multimodality protocols, and our leadership role was further defined by our achieving the highest patient accession rate within the group for its last two funded years and the exceptional administrative and participatory involvement in committee and protocol responsibilities by our faculty. Our 1987 patient accession total is not reflective of our future accrual rate with ECOG. Of necessity, we are competing scientifically important studies which were begun during our tenure with the SECSG. Of particular note are the extensive small cell lung cancer study (LUN 302) and our investigation of standard versus double dose chemotherapy for testis cancer (GU 303). Both protocols have strong accrual, 94 patients in all. These patient populations will become an additional resource for ECOG studies when LUN 302 and GU 303 have been completed, no later than May 1989. Yet another patient population will become available when our Veterans Administration Hospital completes its Institutional Assurance with the OPRR. Support for both ongoing and new research conducted by Indiana University will enable us to expand our leadership responsibilities within the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group.